jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Here are some side stories within Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The 7D. Chapter 1: Girl Time *(Alexis and Tea were preparing to sun bathe) *Alexis: Thanks again, Téa. I'd really like to get the time to know each other better. *Tea: Anytime, Alexis. *(Alexis takes off her robe, showing she is wearing a blue bikini, and lays against the ground) *Tea: *smiles and takes off her robe* *(Nearby, Baby Lily was playing with some toy block when she sees Alexis and Tea) *Baby Lily: *crawls over to them* Hi, mommy! Hi, Mrs. Muto! *Alexis: *smiles* Aw. Hi, sweetie. *Téa: *smiles* Hi Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Whatcha doin'? *Alexis: Oh. Just talking to each other. *Baby Lily: Oh, okay. *Téa: *smiles* But you can be with us if you want. *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Alexis: *smiles* Sure thing. *opens her arms out to Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she lets Alexis pick her up* *Alexis: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles too and gently pokes her finger in Alexis' belly button* Beep! *Alexis: *giggles* *Baby Lily: *giggles and gently pokes her finger in Alexis' belly button again* Beep beep! *Alexis: *laughs a bit* That tickles, Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles and hugs Alexis* *Alexis: *hugs Baby Lily back* *Téa: *smiles* Awwwwwww. *Baby Lily: *smiles at Tea* *Alexis: *smiles* Wanna hold her for a bit? *Tea: *smiles* I'd love to. *(Alexis passes Baby Lily to Téa.) *Baby Lily: *smiles* Hi. *Téa: *smiles* Hi, cutie. *Baby Lily: *sees Téa's exposed belly button and gently pokes her finger in it.* Beep. *Alexis: ...! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Téa! *Baby Lily: ...! *looks worried, thinking she's in trouble* *Téa: *smiles* It's okay. *Baby Lily: You'we not mad? *Téa: Of coarse not. "Buttons are meant to be pressed." *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles* *Téa: *smiles* Go ahead sweetie. I won't mind at all. *Baby Lily: *smiles and pokes Téa's belly button gently again* Beep! *Téa: *giggles* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: Thank you for making my daughter happy, Téa. *Téa: Awwww. No problem. How could I say "no" to her? *Baby Lily: *giggles and pokes Tea's belly button again* Beep! *Téa: *laughs a bit* That really does tickle! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Téa: Cute thing she does. *Alexis: *giggles* She can't help it. Whenever she sees a belly button, she's gotta press it. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *????: Excuse me? *(The girls look to see Aqua in her bikini) *Baby Lily: Aunt Aqua! *Aqua: Mind if i sun bathe with you? *Xion: *shows up behind Aqua* Me too? *Alexis: *smiles* Not at all. *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. *Xion: *smiles* Yes. Thanks Aunt Alexis. *Alexis: Anytime. *Aqua: You know, this place is quite peaceful. *Xion: *lies against the ground* Yeah. And relaxing. *Alexis: *smiles* *Aqua: *lies against the ground too* *Baby Lily: *giggles and crawls over to Aqua* *Aqua: *sighs in a relaxed manner* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Aqua: *sees Baby Lily and smiles* Hi, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *gently pokes Aqua's belly button with her finger* Beep! *Aqua: *giggles* *Baby Lily: Wow. Thwee bewwy buttons to pwess. I'm gonna be busy. *Xion: *giggles* *Alexis: *laughs* Indeed you are, Lily. *Aqua: *smiles* *Téa: *giggles* Better get started than. *Baby Lily: *pokes Aqua's belly button gently* Beep! *giggles* *Aqua: *giggles* Oh Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles and gently pokes Aqua's belly button again* Beep beep! *Aqua: *giggles* Glad you're having fun, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: So yeah. This place is peaceful. Aside from the Glooms that is. *Aqua: It certainly is. *Téa: So being trapped here is not as bad as we first thought it would be. *Xion: Daddy said he'll take his time on fixing the ElementalMobile. *Alexis: That's okay, seeing how we're not really in a hurry or- Ooh! *Baby Lily: *is poking Alexis' belly button with her finger* Beep! *Alexis: *giggles* Lily you silly little girl. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Téa: I get what you're saying Alexis. I just hope everyone back home knows where we are. *Xion: Me too. But I'm not really worried about going home yet. Toontown isn't going anywhere. *Alexis: But our friends may not know if we're still alive in another dimension. *Aqua: I'm sure King Mickey is looking for us. *Tèa: I just wish we had a way to contact him. *Xion: Well, there is a video phone in the car. *Téa: There is? *Xion: Yeah, but i doubt it works outside our diemension. *Téa: I suppose it's worth a try later on. *Aqua: Sure. But let's not worry about it yet. *Téa: Right. You're right. We're taking the time now to relax. ....! *giggles* *Baby Lily: *is poking Téa's belly button with her finger* Beep! *Tea: *smiles* Aw, Lily. *Xion: *giggles* I'm not sure about relaxing. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Aqua: It's okay, my Princess. I can feel relaxed while Lily has her fun. *Xion: *smiles* *Alexis: *smiles* Me too. * Chapter 2: Téa the Babysitter *(The Bing Bong Bell rings) *Bashful: The Bing Bong Bell! *Jeffrey: Sounds like Queen Delightful needs us. *(After being given the task) *Jaden: Sounds a little more dangerous than usual... *Baby Lily: Wet's go! *Alexis: Hold on, Lily. *Baby Lily: Huh? *Alexis: We don't think it'll be safe for you to help with this. *Baby Lily: Awwww, mommy? Can't I come? *Alexis: I'm sorry, but you need to stay here for today. We'll be back as soon as we can. *Baby Lily: *looks sad and about to cry* Why won't you wet me go with you? *Aqua: We don't wanna see you get hurt *gently put her hand on Lily's cheek* You understand? *Baby Lily: *sighs and nods sadly* *Jaden: We'll need someone to stay behind with her while we're away. *Tea: *smiles* I'll do it. *Alexis: ...? You sure? *Téa: Don't worry. I can handle it. Besides, I'd like to get some time to be with your daughter, Alexis. * Chapter 3 * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The 7D episodes